Melting Point
by Moon's Tear
Summary: Post episode one shot flashback for “Eye for an Eye.” Copious Tate fluffiness ensues, of course. Warning, spoilers for the episode! Please review!
1. Melting Point

**Melting Point**

Post episode one shot flashback for the episode "Eye for an Eye." Copious Tate fluffiness ensues, of course. Warning, spoilers for the episode! Please review!

_A.N: Things in italics are flashbacks._

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. It is upsetting, but I'm getting help for the addiction.

Melting Point

Kate sighed contently as she snuggled into Tony's warm embrace. He breathed slowly and snored softly, she could feel his warm breath tickle her neck. Kate started out the window as they flew over Mexico on the way back home. The case hadn't gone as planned, but there was no use crying over spilled milk. At least one good thing had come out of the whole ordeal; her and Tony's newfound relationship. Kate smiled as she thought back to what had initiated the whole thing. Her mind flashed back to a couple of days before and the change in feelings she had had.

_The two of them sat in the car, staked out across the street from their suspect's place of residence. Kate watched the house closely through her binoculars. The images were becoming blurred as time went by. Kate glanced away from her surveillance duties for a moment and stared at Tony. He looked at peace as he slept. In the meantime, Kate was freezing to death and herself growing weary. She decided that it was time they traded duties, at least for a while._

"_Wake up!" Kate called._

"_I am awake," Tony replied lightly._

"_Would you turn the heat up please? I'm freezing," Kate beseeched._

"_Can't, the smoke from the tailpipe will give away our position," Tony said wisely._

"_Great. I can't feel my legs here," Kate commented._

"_We could do what the Eskimos do to keep warm," Tony suggested._

"_What's that?" Kate inquired._

"_They press their bodies together," Tony began. "Of course, the effect is greatly improved if you're naked…"_

"_There's not enough liquor on this planet to make that happen, Tony," Kate said incredulously._

"_I wasn't suggesting the naked part, but if you want to freeze," Tony said softly. "Freeze."_

_At that point he had sat up from where his seat was reclined and had placed a warm hand on Kate's shoulder. At that moment she could feel herself begin to heat up. Kate smiled slightly and Tony returned the gesture. They sat in that position for only a split second. Tony quickly pulled away and Kate felt chilled again. She found herself wishing that she had taken him up on his offer. Instead of prolonging the awkward silence, Kate took it all in a stride and commented._

"_I need a vacation," Kate deadpanned._

"_Where would you go?" Tony asked._

"_Ooh, someplace warm. Someplace where there's no cell phone reception," Kate listed._

"_The tropics," Tony finished for her._

"_Yes, the tropics would be nice," Kate agreed. "The light just went out!" _

_Tony looked over at the house they were supposed to be watching. The light had indeed gone out. It wasn't too worrisome unless their suspect left the house._

"_Well, he's probably gone to bed, it's midnight," Tony commented._

"_Oh God, do you think we're going to have to stay here all night?" Kate queried._

"_Why don't you call Gibbs and find out?" Tony replied._

"_Why don't you call Gibbs and find out?" Kate shot back sarcastically and emphatically._

"_Because I know the answer," Tony laughed._

"_I need a vacation!" Kate called out exasperatedly._

_They were having fun. Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo were actually capable of providing good company. It was like mixing oil and water, and yet they made the perfect solution. Kate smiled and returned to her surveillance duty. At that moment, however, they were snapped out of their companionable silence by the echo of a gunshot in the night. They both quickly, albeit reluctantly, rushed to their suspect's door and broke into the apartment. That was the end of their nighttime venture into companionship._

Kate looked back on it and wished that they had actually had the whole night to themselves in the car. It would have given them the opportunity to realize some of their thoughts and feelings earlier. At least they had been given one night in a hotel in Paraguay. However, it would have been a lot more romantic if they didn't have to worry about gunshots ricocheting off of their windowsill or giant cockroaches finding their way into their wardrobes.

Kate felt Tony shift a little bit under her body and felt him brush the hair away from her neck before lightly nipping at the delicate flesh there. Tony's action elicited a gasp of surprised gratification from Kate. He moved on to kissing her neck and reveled in the sensation of her rapid pulse against his lips. Kate smiled and turned her head so that their lips could meet. It was amazing how quickly and easily they had fallen into this already familiar rhythm. They were both grateful that Gibbs had made them stay out all night, despite the night being broken up by a suicidal transsexual.

Kate and Tony's lips locked in a passionate union. They could taste the mingled fear and desire on each other's lips. Tony nibbled at Kate's lower lip before tracing his tongue along the same place. Kate gladly obliged and allowed Tony to explore the recesses of her mouth with exquisite thoroughness. They kissed fervently, hungrily until they were both dangerously breathless. They pulled apart just enough to be able to breathe. It wasn't the first kiss of its kind and it was definitely not the last, either. Kate smiled against Tony's lips and planted one more kiss on them before putting more space between herself and her lover.

Tony looked at Kate lovingly. When he had come into the bullpen on the morning of which the case had been reported he had never expected what would come out of the whole situation. He knew that this was toeing dangerously close to the rule twelve line, but he loved Kate too much to care. It was funny how all of their 'brother and sister' feelings could become obsolete so quickly. Tony pulled Kate closer and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her arms and tried to make up for how cold she had been in the car the other day.

Kate slowly began to drift off to sleep. She could feel Tony's warm, sure grip on her. His one arm was around her waist and the other was stroking her bare shoulder. She knew that once they reached home she would have to wrap herself up in layers upon layers of winter clothing once again. It would be back to freezing her six off in the cold northern weather. In the meantime, however, she had a few more hours in which to stay warm in Tony's embrace. At that point she was too content to care what Gibbs had to say. He would never have to say anything, actually. The two of them planned to keep it out of the office. They were too good to get caught. They were two mature adults and were capable of keeping their personal and professional lives separate.

A few hours later Kate felt herself being gently shaken awake. Tony was whispering for her to get up.

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up. You have to buckle your seatbelt for landing," Tony said softly.

Kate groaned and sat up. She stretched and then moved to do up her seatbelt. After a few moment of tired fumbling she gave up. Tony reached over and deftly clipped the two parts together for her. He held her hand as they touched down and were slightly jolted out of their seats. Tony got their bags down from the overhead compartment and Kate immediately reached for all over her winter clothes. After they were both sufficiently bundled up, they disembarked the plane, hand in hand. The runway was dark and silent, with the exception of the buzz from other plane engines.

The gelid night air hit them both like a speeding train. Kate shrugged the coat more tightly around herself and Tony pulled her closer to him. They could barely see past the clouds their breath was making in the darkness. Once they got inside the airport, Kate and Tony walked through the building and down the lengthy corridor across to the parking garage. They got into Tony's car and headed for NCIS HQ. It was late, almost 11:00pm, but Gibbs would still be at work and would be expecting a detailed report of their activities in Paraguay. The least they could do was debrief before heading home. That, and Kate had to pick up her car. The reports could be done after the weekend. God knows that they all needed a break.

After a thorough interrogation by Gibbs, Tony and Kate got into their respective cars but both headed for Kate's apartment. Once they got inside they both threw their belongings in a heap on the floor and collapsed on the couch. In a fainéant attempt at chivalry, Tony stood up and picked Kate up delicately off of the couch. He carried her down the hallway and deposited her on the bed. She smiled up at him as he melted down beside her. He left a trail of butterfly kissed from the palm of her hand up to her shoulder. When he reached her neck, Tony stopped and pulled away, smiling evilly. Kate whimpered lightly with longing.

Tony gladly obliged. He leaned in and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone prior. This love, this emotion was their cabal. The desire that was exchanged between them flowed mellifluously off of their tongues and touched each other's heart and soul. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss for a long moment before they pulled apart. Kate snuggled into Tony's protective embrace and sighed contently. He kissed the top of her head as he held her against him. He knew that special agent Kate Todd didn't need his protection, but he was glad that she allowed him to fill the slot that no one else ever had and probably ever would again. There would be no need for anyone else. He would always be there with her.

Kate closed her eyes and almost immediately began to drift off into a deep, peaceful slumber again. However, she had a few last, flitting thoughts as she was beckoned into the pleasant darkness. Everyone has a melting point. Kate realized the moment that Tony had first lain his hand on her shoulder in the car that her melting point was Tony's body temperature. All she needed was his heat to sustain her. His body against hers was all she wanted at that moment. Kate laid her head down onto Tony's shoulder. She laid her hand on his chest and felt his strong, steady heartbeat.

Kate and Tony both drifted off to sleep tangled in each other's arms. It was the first night of its kind but it was definitely not going to be the last. They both smiled slightly in their sleep, as if aware of their situation in the unconscious. They had a full weekend ahead of them before they would be recalled to their duties. Both of them would struggle to remember what had happened in Paraguay aside from their blossoming relationship. Their dreams were filled with warmth and passion as they connected with unrivalled beauty.

Tony awoke in the middle of the night. He smiled down at Kate. She was his sleeping angel. He had to smile in spite of himself. He thought about the past few days. The only thing that came to mind was _wow._

Kate Todd, the usually frigid ice queen had a melting point. All it took to break her spell was a vacation.

Wow.

Who knew?

* * *

_A.N.: What better way to fill your 2000 word quota than with mindless kissing and pointless fluffy romance? This is just how I saw the episode going after that scene, which has been written out exactly (with the exception of the addition of actions and thoughts) as it was in the show. I don't know, I still think it's too OOC for my taste. I'm off my game. Tell me what you think. Please review! -Julia-_


	2. Filling In The Blanks

**Melting Point**

Post episode one shot flashback for "Eye for an Eye." Copious Tate fluffiness ensues, of course. Warning, spoilers for the episode! Please review!

_A.N.: Anything in italics is a flashback._

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, maybe _some _things…

Chapter 2: Filling in the Blanks

It was Saturday afternoon and Kate sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Tony was still asleep. She stared out the window into the Washington winter sunshine. Kate smiled as she thought back on the events of the past few days. They had certainly been eventful. She didn't even have to worry about waking up on Monday, going in to work and having to wonder whether things could really work out between her and Tony. All of that had been cleared up in Paraguay. Kate thought back to the conversation.

_Tony pulled away and Kate gasped in surprise. She ran a finger over her kiss-swollen lips and didn't know whether to smile or slap him. True, she had wanted Tony to kiss her from the moment they had broken that barrier in the car, but she wasn't sure if she could come out of it unscathed. Tony looked into her eyes and Kate could clearly see her confusion reflected in the depths of his sparkling green ones. Among the indiscernible emotions Kate found hope and sureness echoing in Tony's eyes. Tears threatened to fall so Kate turned her head. The last thing she needed was for Tony to see her cry. She immediately felt his warm fingers gently grasp her chin and turn her face back toward him. Kate couldn't hold the tears in any longer and so they cascaded down her cheeks in rivulets. Tony pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Kate reeled her emotions back in as best she could and pulled away._

"_What do you want out of this, Tony?" Kate asked earnestly._

_Tony was thrown off balance by the question and yet he found it surprisingly easy to answer._

"_I want to love you, Kate. I want to have you by my side and I want to be you. I want to wake up every morning and feel your warmth against my body. I want to change how things are between us and learn by my own rites what the real Kate Todd is like. I want to hold on to you forever and watch each sunrise and sunset with you beside me. That's the truth, Kate. I want no more and no less than that," Tony replied honestly._

_Kate felt the tears threaten a return visit. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, much less coming from Tony DiNozzo. However, his spiel didn't completely remove the doubt niggling at the back of her mind._

"_I want forever Tony and I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet. I don't know if you're the right person to ask for forever," Kate said lightly._

"_I don't know if I can give forever, but I do know that I'm willing to go to the ends of the earth to try for you," Tony whispered._

_Kate figured that was the best that either of them could hope for in the present time._

Kate sighed and continued to stare out the window, hoping to find answers in the sunbeams and promise in the glare of the light. The conversation had only been held a couple of days prior, but Kate already began to feel some of the lines of doubt fading from the borders of their relationship. Tony had proven her preconceived ideas about him wrong time and time again in the past few days and would continue to do so, undoubtedly. Kate was begging to feel more at ease with her decision to pursue a relationship with Tony.

At that moment Tony walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Kate and lightly placed his hands on her hips. Kate jumped almost a foot in the air and spun around.

"Jesus, Tony! You startled me!" Kate cried.

"Sorry," Tony said apologetically.

"Do you want me to have a heart attack-," Kate began

Tony leaned in and silenced her reprimand with a deep kiss. After he pulled away, Kate was flushed and breathless. She playfully punched Tony in the solar plexus and stood up.

"I'll make breakfast while you shower," Kate suggested.

"No, why don't _you_ go and take a shower while _I _make breakfast," Tony countered.

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly before hopping off of her chair. She nodded her assent as she walked off toward the bathroom. She continued her contemplation as the hot shower water flowed in rivulets down her body. Kate thought back on her feelings and the changes that had been made to those feelings over the past few days. It was like macro evolution. There was no subtle curve in the change of her feelings, just a sharp incline; a jump from doubt to trust.

At the same time Tony stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He was happier now than he remembered being in a long time. He had Kate and nothing could take her away from him. Sure, it had taken a lot to convince her, hell it had taken a lot to convince himself, that he was ready to be in a long term relationship with all those strings attached, but it had been worth it. He thought back to the conversation they had had the night before returning to Washington.

_Tony and Kate lay in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. Kate laid her head on Tony's chest and heard his strong, rhythmic heartbeat. She smiled up at her newfound love and saw sureness in his eyes. Tony tucked a stray strand of Kate's hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her lightly. He pulled away and smiled down at his partner._

"_At this rate we're going to be hearing wedding bells one of these days," Tony said lightly._

_Kate seemed to consider his statement for a moment._

"_Hmm, Mrs. Kate DiNozzo. I like the sound of that," Kate replied happily. "I don't know how much Gibbs will like it, though."_

_Tony laughed. Kate loved the deep, rich sound. It made her warm knowing that the laugh was heartfelt and the feeling that came with it could be shared between them. Kate was a little thrown by Tony's statement but not nearly as much as she would have been if Tony had made it the day before. She found herself getting used to the idea that she could actually place that kind of trust in Tony DiNozzo. She hadn't been able to place that trust in anyone before him and when she tried all she got was heartache in return. It felt good being able to give a piece of herself to another person like that, especially when she had faith in the fact that it would not be handed back to her in shards and she would not be left alone to pick up the pieces._

_Tony looked down at Kate as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He could see her visibly relax and adjust to the idea that his were the arms she would be comforted in forever. At least he hoped that she would let him in enough to make it forever. You could never tell what Kate Todd was thinking at any given moment. Tony stroked her cheek and was thankful that he had at least gotten the chance to go this far with her. If this ended the next day he could walk away happily knowing that she had given him more in a couple of days than she had given any other man in the duration of their relationship._

Kate came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and a fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her like a warm embrace. She walked up behind Tony and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her cheek against his bare back and stood on tiptoe to gently kiss his shoulder blade. Tony smiled as he turned around and trapped Kate in a protective embrace. Tony kept his arms around Kate as he led her backwards to the table. He pulled out a chair for her as she sat down and then slid her in closer to the table. As Kate made herself comfortable Tony brought out their breakfast. They sat opposite each other as they ate. Their breakfast was punctuated by friendly chatter and amicable laughter.

After breakfast Tony cleared the table while Kate went to get dressed. Kate sat in the kitchen again, this time sipping iced tea as Tony took a shower and got dressed. She thought to herself, but this time her thoughts weren't filled with shadows or uncertainties. No, she knew now that she had been stupid to think, even for a second, that Tony couldn't hold on to her. She would hold on to him with equal feeling and they would fall together into forever.

There was only one small problem left to conquer and neither of them knew how to approach it. Gibbs. The man was going to hang their sixes out to dry if he found out.

Oh, well. At least they could wallow in their boss' wrath together.

* * *

_A.N.: Okay, so a couple of reviews I got wished that there would be more of a 'what happened in Paraguay' storyline here. Sorry, I know it's short. Well, here you go! I hope you liked it. Please review! -Julia-_


End file.
